


Makes Scents (the 'Breathing Deep' Remix)

by AnonEhouse



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony sleep together. Steve appreciates Tony's warmth and oh, the way he smells, so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes Scents (the 'Breathing Deep' Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breathing Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/524391) by [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir). 
  * In response to a prompt by [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir) in the [Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2016) collection. 



(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

 

 

Tony was older than Steve, worldly wise and sharp and possessive, which Steve tried not to resent but he'd lost everything, and it was hard seeing Tony strut around, lord of all he surveyed and not _deserving_ it, not like Steve. Steve was strong and loyal and brave and Tony acted like that was stupid.

They'd nearly fought when they met, and then they'd stayed apart for a long time, just meeting in passing with a bare grunt of acknowledgment on Steve's part and a whisker curling sneer on Tony's. Steve was more of a day guy, and Tony ruled the nights, so it hadn't been difficult.

Then there was the battle. Steve still wasn't sure what was behind it, but he'd fought on Tony's side, and felt awful when Tony fell, and didn't land on his feet like Steve expected. That was the turning point, when Steve realized that he loved Tony, and even if Tony didn't know how to show it properly, he loved Steve.

The first time he kissed Tony he wondered if he was going to be cut to pieces, but after a single wide-eyed moment of startlement Tony made a pleased sound, deep in his chest, and leaned against him, letting Steve express all his pent-up affection until Tony finally pulled away, shaking his head and wiping at his whiskers, where Steve had, embarrassingly, drooled. Steve couldn't help it, that was just how he loved. Tony didn't mind, though. He'd let Steve love him up, and then Tony would take his time bathing until he was clean and smelling delicious. He usually let Steve watch, but sometimes it got Steve all excited and then Tony got messed up again.

They shared a bed now. Steve hadn't shared a bed with anyone since his days in the Army, before... when... when he lost Bucky. He still missed Bucky and sometimes he just wanted to sit down and howl his grief. Tony wouldn't let him wallow, though. Once he'd even boxed Steve's ears and teased him into a wrestling match when Steve was especially down.

Tony had his share of scars, too. It had taken weeks of persistent nudging and hugging before Tony stopped jumping whenever Steve surprised him. As different as they were, they actually had a lot in common. Like touch. Steve had been a scrawny, kicked around kid, and except for his mother and Bucky, touch meant pain. He got the idea Tony's life had been much the same, except that he'd never grown very big, so he was extra spiky to make up for it.

Steve woke up shivering and twitching in the aftermath of a nightmare. Tony was sprawled half across him, breathing steadily. It was reassuring, but not enough. Steve moved as carefully as he could, trying to get curled around Tony without waking him up. It didn't work. Tony blinked blearily at him. "Mmm?" he asked.

Steve ducked his head, embarrassed to be spoiling Tony's rest. He looked away and muttered something non-committal. 

Tony got up and Steve was suddenly really cold. He shivered and tried to go back to sleep. Tony poked him in the back, grumbling until Steve moved to suit him, and then Tony curled up against him, warm and solid, with the reassuring steady throb of that thing Steve had never understood rumbling and vibrating, surrounding Steve with warmth and Tony's scent, his soothing, familiar scent that meant home and love and family.

Steve sighed happily and relaxed. He was glad he didn't listen to prejudice; his cat _can_ be a dog's best friend.


End file.
